


at first i thought you were a constellation

by donnamosss



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, im gay and the 100 is ruining my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnamosss/pseuds/donnamosss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"clarke," lexa says, "tell me about the stars."</p>
            </blockquote>





	at first i thought you were a constellation

they find each other, always.

it had been this way even in the camp when they were planning the attack on mount weather—clarke and lexa, holed up in the commander’s tent, hunched over plans and maps and going over every possible scenario. lexa, dozing off in the corner while clarke concocted back up plans for their back up plans. lexa’s guards, well-trained and disciplined as they were, had begun to exchange knowing glances when they saw clarke making her way towards the commander’s tent, towards lexa. always towards lexa.

clarke had disappeared into the woods for weeks to try to forget what had happened at mount weather (and if she couldn’t forget it, maybe she could live with it, or at least live in spite of it). she had dyed her hair and fucked a girl from the trading post and tried her best not to think about lexa—lexa’s green eyes and lexa’s lips and lexa’s voice saying, first, _not everyone, not you_ , and then, _i’m sorry, clarke_. all this running and fighting and hiding and clarke somehow still found herself standing in front of lexa again, in polis this time.

( _you should come with me to the capital_ , she had said, once, ages ago).

clarke hates her, or wishes she could hate her, but either way—here they are. together again.

lexa’s tower in polis is huge and the city itself is even larger, full of pulsing energy and people, thousands of people. polis is the kind of city that is easy to lose yourself in, all twisting streets and hidden alleyways and tempting detours. why, then, does clarke find herself drawn back again and again to lexa? lexa is everywhere she goes in polis, inescapable—when she is not kneeling in front of clarke and pledging to treat her needs as her own or in her bedroom too close and too soft and entirely too beautiful, she is on the lips of the people clarke meets in polis; _heda_ , they say reverently, _heda_. they tell her of lexa’s accomplishments with a kind of wide-eyed respect that makes clarke realize lexa is an anomaly among commanders—she is loved.

 _heda will bring us peace_ , the people of polis tell clarke, as if they can’t quite bring themselves to believe such a thing is possible. something settles into place within clarke.

“clarke,” lexa says, breathily, one night in her bed when whatever is growing between them is still tender and new, “tell me about the stars.”

clarke entwines her fingers with lexa’s and tells her about the ark, about its sterile corridors and the way it was always on the brink of falling apart and the little apartment she shared with her parents. She tells her about the way she would watch the earth hungrily from the ark’s windows, the way she would draw the plants in her earth sciences textbook over and over again, until she got the curve of a particular leaf just right, about the way she covered her cell with drawings of earth, about how she was always, always thinking about the ground. lexa chuckles softly, and clarke pauses, shifts from where she’s lying with her head tucked into lexa’s chest to look up at her.

“what is it?” she asks.

lexa, eyes shining, squeezes her hand and says, “when I was young, i used to look up and wonder what it would be like to live among the stars.”

they always find each other.

**Author's Note:**

> clarke and lexa are in love and it's ruining my entire life goodbye
> 
> catch me on tumblr @ lesbianscullys


End file.
